<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eternal Echoes by MegaWallflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376730">Eternal Echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower'>MegaWallflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nostalgia, Random &amp; Short, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Guy get a bit nostalgic, watching Houki and Metal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Metal Lee &amp; Taketori Houki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaGai Week 2019 entries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eternal Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have fun, you two!” called Kakashi and Guy, waving from the doorway.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir! Thank you, Lord Sixth! Whatever you say!” Houki saluted, grabbing ahold of Metal’s hand. The other boy tripped over his feet and his words, but managed a quieter, stuttered, “Ah, uhm, bye, Guy-sensei, Kakashi-sensei...” before being led away by his very energetic “rival.”</p>
<p>Kakashi and Guy watched fondly as Houki pulled Metal along, chattering away about all the different kinds of moves he had been practicing and wanted to test on Metal. Now that the conversation had turned to fighting, Metal visibly grew more confident, sharing what he hoped to practice while they sparred as well.</p>
<p>Houki had his eidetic memory, but in a fight, Metal’s taijutsu always shined.</p>
<p>Kakashi smothered a smile at the familiarity of it all. “Nostalgic, isn't it?” He murmured, placing a hand on Guy’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Guy clenched his fists, and Kakashi recognized that bright fire in his eyes. “More than that! It’s admirable! It’s fantastic! It’s pure, beautiful, burning youth!” Big, passionate tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. “Sometimes, I just wanna take Metal aside and give him advice, y'know?!”</p>
<p>“Advice, huh...?”</p>
<p>“About rivalry!”</p>
<p>“Somehow, I think I know the kind of advice you're thinking of. You probably shouldn't.”</p>
<p>Guy rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. But it's just so hard!”</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckled. “I know what you mean... It is something, watching those two.”</p>
<p>“You think so, too?! It's just... the way he fidgets, all nervous and quiet, and the way Houki manages to open him up anyway! It's too perfect! They're just like us!”</p>
<p>“Really?” Kakashi glanced up again, but the boys, of course, had already left. Kakashi didn’t remember them being quite so friendly with each other at that age –particularly Kakashi. It was a nice sentiment, though. So, he went with it. “I guess so. I remember being as reluctant and out of your league as Metal... But you were always so nice to me and way too persistent. Eventually, I guess I didn’t mind. As long as you were with me...”</p>
<p>Guy snuggled into Kakashi’s side, wrapping his arm around Kakashi’s waist. “I always wanted to be with you, Kakashi! And you were always so dazzling...!” With just a tug, Kakashi willingly fell over into Guy’s lap so Guy could wrap his arms around him. “Every time I saw you, I wanted to tackle you into a hug!”</p>
<p>Kakashi let himself lean into the embrace. He pulled Guy closer as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes to listen to Guy’s heartbeat. Guy was more well-muscled than he used to be. He had more scars now, too. But this warmth and this heartbeat were just as familiar and alive as he always had been, ever since they were the little kids being watched over by Sakumo and Duy. Their fathers would wave them off, just like this. They probably fussed and worried about them when they left for classes or training or challenges, too, just like this.</p>
<p>Back then, Kakashi never would have accepted a hug from Guy in the first place. Now, here he was, comfortably in his lap, treasuring every second with him. “Nothing's changed in that regard.”</p>
<p> “Nope,” Guy laughed and hugged him even tighter. “That’s what eternal means, rival!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>